As the technique related to the Internet of things (IoT) progresses, more and more home appliances and devices may be connected to the Internet, allowing data transmission and easier remote control by a user using a portable device such as a smart phone. For example, a television (TV) set with Internet connectivity (i.e., an Internet-enabled TV set) may be connected to the Internet so as to provide additional functionalities and contents that are not originally provided by a traditional TV set. The TV set may be provided with an operating system (OS) or a software application enabling the TV set to operate as a smart TV.
When the OS or the software application installed in the TV set needs to be updated, the TV set, if connected to the Internet, may download an update file directly through the Internet. However, in the case that the Internet access is not available for the TV set, or for a traditional TV set, the update of the OS/software application may be done using other means, such as by preparing a data storage (e.g., a universal serial bus (USB) flash drive) storing the update file and connecting the data storage to the TV set for transmitting the update file thereto. In some cases, the data storage may be provided by a manufacturer of the TV set.